O meu sangue ferve por você!
by Schei-chan
Summary: Uma missão mudou sua vida para sempre. Draco Malfoy tem menos de 24 horas para evitar que Harry, faça a pior escolha de sua vida. Será o que loiro vai conseguir?


_**Olá! Estou postando novamente esta fic que foi escrita no final de 2007 (Nossa...07 anos atrás), pois em um momento muito ruim deletei todas as minhas fics... Estou postando-as novamente... aos poucos... **_

_**Beijos **_

* * *

**Fanfic escrita para o Desafio de Músicas Bregas do Secrets Place.**

**Título da fic:** O Meu Sangue Ferve Por Você

**Músicas usadas:** Garçom - Reginaldo Rossi; O meu sangue ferve por você -Sidney Magal.

**Filme:** Harry Potter

**Casal**: Harry x Draco

**Classificação:** Slash . Yaoi. Lemon.

Autora: Schei-chan

Beta: Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem infelizmente... Não ganho nada com isso, além do prazer de escrever sobre meus dois personagens favoritos.

**Resumo:** Uma missão mudou sua vida para sempre. Draco Malfoy tem menos de 24 horas para evitar que Harry, faça a pior escolha de sua vida. Será o que loiro vai conseguir?

* * *

**O MEU SANGUE FERVE POR VOCÊ**

_Caldeirão Furado, 14 de Agosto, 18:30_

O céu estava negro e grossos pingos de chuva começavam a cair, molhando a todos que passavam pelas ruas do beco diagonal naquela tarde de sábado. Um rapaz loiro, corpo atlético, os cabelos alinhados e roupas finas andava pela chuva como se ela fosse lavar sua alma, assim ninguém notaria que havia chorado por horas.

Sua entrada no caldeirão furado chamou atenção de todos que estavam presentes. Chamou Tom e pediu doses da bebida mais forte que pudesse encontrar, o garçom tentou questionar, mas o olhar mortífero de Draco Malfoy o fez repensar sua atitude.

O loiro sentou-se a mesa mais afastada de todas. Logo o barman trouxe-lhe a bebida e o deixou só. Draco começou a beber, como se fosse encontrar ali uma fuga ou mesmo uma justificativa para sua covardia. Sim... Tornara-se um fraco...

Um covarde por deixar que o único e grande amor de sua vida se entregasse a outro. Tirou do bolso molhado da calça preta que trajava um papel amassado, e lágrimas voltaram a percorrer seu rosto ao ler pela enésima vez o que estava escrito:

_Você está convidado para participar da cerimônia de vinculação entre Harry_ _Potter e Edward Meyer. A cerimônia irá acontecer no dia 15 de Agosto às 19:00_

_horas, nos jardins da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. _

Estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando uma voz conhecida se vez ouvir.

- Ficar ai parado, não vai lhe ajudar Malfoy.

Levantou os olhos e se deparou com a última pessoa que pensou encontrar. Ronald Weasley estava parado a sua frente. Os olhos azuis olhando-o com absoluta reprovação.

- O que quer aqui Weasley? Vá embora, não preciso da sua compaixão! Respondeu tomando mais um gole da bebida.

- Não estou aqui por você Malfoy, mas sim pelo Harry. Você é o único que pode e deve impedi-lo de cometer a besteira de se vincular com Edward.

- Eu não sou capaz de nada, Weasley não me incomode... Potter não me interessa mais, aliás, nunca me interessou...

A menção daquelas palavras uma grande revolta transpassou no ruivo que literalmente perdeu a paciência e partiu pra cima do loiro segurando-o pelo colarinho. Estavam face a face, quando Rony começou a falar...

- Não lhe interessa e, no entanto você está aqui bebendo horrores, com o convite dele nas mãos. Cai na real Draco, não estamos mais em Hogwarts, sinceramente eu não gosto de você, mas apesar de ser quem é, Harry te ama com todas as forças, ele salvou sua vida, acreditou em você quando ninguém queria acreditar e sabe porque? Porque ele te ama e você simplesmente o usou... Aproveitou-se e depois caiu fora, não foi homem o suficiente para arcar com as consequências de ser amado?

Rony largou o colarinho do loiro, derrubando-o no chão.

- Quer saber o verdadeiro motivo dele ter terminado com a minha irmã? Ele já gostava de você... Sinceramente eu esperava mais de você e sei que no fundo apesar de não admitir Harry também esperava...

- Poupe-me da sua ladainha sem fundamento Weasley. Nunca prometi nada a ele.

- Escute Malfoy e preste muita atenção no que vou lhe dizer. O ruivo apenas respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Você sabe perfeitamente as consequências de um vínculo mágico sem o amor verdadeiro de uma das partes. Se alguma vez sentiu algo por ele, mesmo que seja uma mera atração saberá o que fazer. Disse saindo e deixando um loiro pensativo pra trás.

Draco ficou pensando no que estava prestes a fazer, porém não acreditava realmente que Harry fosse levar aquele vínculo adiante, mesmo sabendo que um vínculo sem amor, o condenaria a ter uma vida infeliz?

_- Claro que faria, você é estúpido o suficiente para fazer isso_. Dizia a si mesmo, olhando para a garrafa e o copo que estavam praticamente vazios.

- O senhor deveria ir até lá e dizer a ele o que sente. Disse Tom, chamando atenção do loiro.

Ao contrário do que esperava Draco não o tratou mal. Simplesmente fez sinal para que ele se sentasse. Intimamente bem lá no fundo de sua mente, o loiro acreditava que a bebida estava fazendo efeito, já que estava num bar bebendo e contando sua história de amor para o garçom, escondendo claro, os detalhes mais quentes.

- Certamente você já ouviu muitas histórias... Mas a minha é diferente... Disse tomando mais um gole de bebida, e as lembranças vieram com força total em sua mente e apenas após analisá-las pode perceber nos pequenos detalhes a sinceridade e o amor do outro por si.

_Aquela era mais uma manhã no quartel general dos aurores. Seria uma manhã_ _comum se não fosse o fato de os melhores aurores terem sido convocados para_ _uma misteriosa missão. _

_O mundo bruxo era o mesmo, as mesmas pessoas bajulando Potter e ele sempre_ _se esquivando da admiração de todos. O então salvador do mundo bruxo_ _amadurecera, embora seu comportamento após a guerra tenha se tornado no_ _mínimo excêntrico, considerando-se que era tomado de uma grande timidez, _

_Harry Potter agora era visto sorrindo por todos os lados, aquelas esmeraldas_ _brilhantes fitando a todos diretamente... Aquele cabelo completamente_ _desgrenhado e negro como a noite, unido ao fato de seu corpo ter melhorando_ _consideravelmente atraiu muitos admiradores. _

_Harry, contrariando a todos não reatou o namoro com a Weasley fêmea. No_ _entanto raramente estava sozinho, podia ser visto sempre na companhia de_ _belos rapazes... Sim Potter assumiu ser gay, ele teve a coragem que muitos não_ _tiveram. Uma coragem que eu não tive... _

Tom apenas o fitava com olhos arregalados, pois jamais imaginaria que alguém como Draco Malfoy se abriria daquela forma.

_Tudo aconteceu por causa daquela missão idiota. Nosso chefe nos escalou para_ _investigar alguma coisa que não me lembro o que era, e não me olhe com essa_ _cara. Eu só tinha olhos para o Potter e não me concentrei como deveria no_ _trabalho. Voltando ao assunto... Eu e Harry estávamos sem nossos pares já que_ _Weasley e Granger resolveram finalmente se casar um final de semana antes. _

_Não me pergunte como fui formar equipe com Granger. Apenas saiba que nós_ _quatro juntos formamos as melhores equipes que o ministério já teve. Então_ _como ia dizendo, coube a nós formarmos uma dupla e trabalhar no caso. _

_Naquela hora Harry abriu um sorriso maravilhoso e absurdamente sedutor, e_ _apenas agora percebo o quanto ele gostou daquilo. _

O garçom apenas olhava Draco, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, já que o loiro parecia fazer um monólogo sobre sua relação com Harry Potter.

_**Quartel General dos Aurores 3 meses atrás. **_

_A sala principal do QG era enorme, mas para Draco estava pequena demais. _

_Sim há muito tempo qualquer local em que estivesse ele e Harry, ficava pequeno_ _e abafado na sua opinião, mas claro ninguém precisava saber. _

_Já estava ali há mais de meia hora esperando pelo moreno que ainda não_ _ finalmente adentrou na sala, olhando-me diretamente nos_ _olhos e exibindo aquele sorriso que me deixava sem ar... Potter andava sorrindo muito para mim ultimamente, isso sem falar nos olhares que mais pareciam_ _querer me devorar, mas que eu fingia não notar. Fui tirado de meus devaneios_ _ao ouvir a voz do nosso chefe. _

_- Malfoy, Potter os senhores formarão uma equipe já que o Weasley e Granger_ _estão de férias. _

_Harry esboçou um sorriso no mesmo momento em que eu fiquei mais branco do_ _que o normal. Se ficar no mesmo local que Potter era difícil, imagine ter que_ _trabalhar lado a lado com ele. _

_- Eu não vou formar dupla com Potter. Eu me levantei e Harry apenas franziu_ _o cenho, enquanto Shacklebolt assumia uma feição bastante séria. _

_-Pensei que já tivessem resolvido se tratar com cordialidade. _

_- E nos tratamos. Mas não quero formar dupla com ele. Eu tentava escapar. _

_- Você não tem escolha. Você e Potter são os melhores aurores do_ _departamento, veja isso como a oportunidade de unirem forças. _

_Eu sabia que havia perdido a batalha. Ouvi atentamente as instruções do chefe,_ _enquanto Harry parecia estar em outro mundo, sabe-se Merlim pensando no_ _quê. Ao final ficou decidido que nós partiríamos naquele mesmo dia, para_ _investigar o desaparecimento de alguns jovens trouxas na região mais afastada_ _de Londres. _

_Combinamos de irmos juntos para não levantar suspeitas e assim foi feito. No_ _horário e local marcados eu aguardava o moreno, que para variar estava_ _atrasado. _

_- Eu detesto esperar... Eu resmunguei impaciente, sem perceber que ele vinha_ _chegando... _

_- Então não deveria ter chegado tão cedo. Ele me retrucou. Chegou vestindo_ _uma roupa trouxa que, ao contrario da minha, chamava muita atenção. _

_- Pensei que deveríamos ser discretos... _

_- Não tem nada demais aqui Draco, apenas uma calça jeans e uma blusa, completamente informal. Draco remedou, se lembrando do quanto Harry_ _gostara do efeito que lhe causara. _

_Eu apenas rolei os olhos e fiz sinal para irmos ou ficaria tarde. _

_Aparatamos no local indicado pelo nosso chefe. Era uma cidade pequena e um_ _pouco isolada da civilização, como eu fazia questão de ressaltar a todo o_ _momento, o que fazia Harry sorrir cada vez mais. Caminhamos por algum_ _tempo até encontrarmos um hotel, onde para o meu desgosto e alegria de Harry,_ _havia apenas um quarto disponível. _

Draco se calou, guardando para si a lembrança do diálogo que se seguiu.

" _- Eu não vou dormir no mesmo quarto que você Potter! _

_- Porque Draco? Sabe... Não vou te atacar... Ao menos ainda... Retrucou_ _Harry. _

_- E ainda tem coragem de dizer que vem me assediando todo esse tempo? Como_ _ousa? Você é um pervertido. _

_- Vamos Draco, não vou fazer nada que você não queria. Disse, indo em_ _direção ao quarto. _

_-Certo, mas fique longe de mim." _

Suspirou profundamente e continuou contando a sua história...

_Os dias foram passando e as investigações ocorrendo dentro do previsto. A_ _convivência entre os aurores era estável, na minha opinião, Harry não era tão_ _ruim de conviver como eu imaginava. "O único inconveniente era a mania que_ _Harry tinha de andar apenas de boxer pelo quarto, o que me permitia analisar_ _detalhadamente o belo corpo dele." _

_Harry por sua vez, reparava em mim o tempo todo e ao notar como os meus_ _olhares eram dirigidos a ele, retribuía o meu olhar acompanhando de seu_ _melhor sorriso... "O que me deixava absurdamente corado... E como Harry_ _adorava fazer isso... Percebendo que era o momento certo de atacar e_ _comprovar que eu o queria tanto quanto ele, e que revelaria seus_ _sentimentos..." Ele me convidou para sair àquela noite... _

E perdeu-se em divagações de novo, enquanto bebericava seu drink.

" _- Draco, estive pensando. Vamos sair hoje à noite. Disse. _

_- Está louco? Não vou a lugar nenhum com você. _

_Harry apenas rolou os olhos antes de responder. _

_- Os desaparecimentos acontecem sempre próximos a uma boate aqui perto. A_ _chave para isso está lá e nós iremos investigar. _

_- À noite? Numa boate com você? NUNCA ouviu bem? Ainda mais lá... Potter_ _aquela é uma boate gay. _

_- E o que tem demais nisso? Perguntou o outro em tom de divertimento. _

_- Ah! Esqueci que você frequenta esse tipo de lugar, você está é querendo se_ _divertir. _

_- Porque não podemos unir o útil ao agradável? Faremos o seguinte. Vamos lá,_ _investigamos e se quiser você volta para a estalagem e eu fico." _

_Eu pensei por alguns instantes antes de responder. Potter tinha razão, precisávamos investigar, mas o que ele queria era se divertir, e eu não perderia_ _a oportunidade de estar perto dele. _

_A noite chegou e nos arrumamos, desta vez queríamos chamar atenção e não_ _seria difícil, já que estávamos belíssimos. Eu estava perfeito como sempre, e_ _Harry muito elegante. _

" _E que par fazíamos... Harry de calça justa preta e a camisa verde escura,_ _combinando com os olhos... Os cabelos estavam rebeldes e molhados. Era a_ _verdadeira imagem do pecado... _

_- Não precisava exagerar Potter, queremos chamar atenção, mas nem tanto. _

_- Você também não está mal, Draco. Sabe, eu até cantaria você. "Ele me disse, piscando o olho e indo em direção à porta fazendo sinal para que eu o seguisse..." Ele praticamente me cantou... Fiquei pensando nas palavras que ele disse, tentando me certificar do real sentido delas. _

_A boate estava lotada e a nossa chegada não passou despercebida. Nos_ _separamos a fim de permitir a aproximação de algumas pessoas e para que em_ _alguma conversa informal, colhêssemos os dados que precisávamos. Embora_ _estivéssemos distantes, sempre nos buscávamos com o olhar. _

" _Me lembro bem do ciúme avassalador que surgiu em mim, quando percebi que_ _um rapaz jogava charme em Harry. De onde estava, eu podia ver claramente. Harry segurava uma bebida com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda estava no_ _bolso da calça e um rapaz cochichava algo em seu ouvido." _

_Fiquei louco... Como ele se atrevia? E o pior é que Potter estava gostando... _

_Meus olhos não estavam vendo aquilo... Depois... Era Harry que estava_ _flertando com o cara? - Isso mesmo Draco, você não atacou quando teve a_ _chance... Sua consciência o cobrava e eu a mandava 'calar a boca' por que_ _Potter nunca iria querer algo comigo. Nós fomos inimigos então éramos_ _colegas de trabalho. _

_Minha consciência ria de mim... 'Nunca pensou que a razão pra tanta briga_ _pode ser outra que não ódio?' E eu tentava calá-la de qualquer forma e... Por_ _Salazar, não podia permitir que o meu Harry fizesse uma besteira dessas... Mesmo que minha consciência dissesse que ele nunca fora meu. _

_Naquele momento meu olhar cruzou com o de Harry e desta vez não corei nem_ _desviei o olhar, muito pelo contrário, de fato encorajei-o a se aproximar. Quando dei por mim, Harry estava parado a minha frente, me chamando para_ _dançar. _

- A partir daí fomos nos envolvendo cada vez mais... Até ficarmos juntos e eu estragar tudo, dizendo que o que vivemos era só diversão para mim, de exigir que ele saísse da minha vida... E ele o fez. Mas hoje... Chegou o convite. Abri o envelope e um bilhete caiu. Quando a peguei pude ler a pequena frase escrita por Harry. Draco os entrega nas mãos de tom, que os lê e sorri...

_Estou dando o passo decisivo para sair da sua vida, saiba que a noite que_ _passamos juntos foi a melhor de toda minha vida. Eu te amo e sou prisioneiro_ _desse amor._

_H.P._

-Vá até ele, ainda há tempo, a vinculação é amanhã. Lute por sua felicidade. Disse Tom, se levantando da mesa e o deixando com seus pensamentos.

Uma música começou a tocar, fazendo com que ele pensasse e estranhamente tinha tudo a ver com o momento que Draco estava vivendo.

_Garçom! Aqui!_

_Nessa mesa de bar_

_Você já cansou de escutar_

_Centenas de casos de amor..._

_No bar todo mundo é igual_

_Meu caso é mais um, é banal_

_Mas preste atenção por favor..._

_Saiba que o meu grande amor_

_Hoje vai se casar_

_Mandou uma carta pra me avisar_

_Deixou em pedaços meu coração..._

_E pra matar a tristeza_

_S mesa de bar_

_Quero tomar todas_

_Vou me embriagar_

_Se eu pegar no sono_

_Me deite no chão!..._

_Garçom! Eu sei!_

_Eu estou enchendo o saco_

_Mas todo bebum fica chato_

_Valente, e tem toda a razão..._

_Garçom! Mas eu!_

_Eu s quero chorar_

_Eu vou minha conta pagar_

_Por isso eu lhe peço atenção..._

_Saiba que o meu grande amor_

_Hoje vai se casar_

_Mandou uma carta pra me avisar_

_Deixou em pedaços meu coração..._

_E pra matar a tristeza_

_S mesa de bar_

_Quero tomar todas_

_Vou me embriagar_

_Se eu pegar no sono_

_Me deite no chão!..._

_Saiba que o meu grande amor_

_Hoje vai se casar_

_Mandou uma carta pra me avisar_

_Deixou em pedaços meu coração..._

_E pra matar a tristeza_

_S mesa de bar_

_Quero tomar todas_

_Vou me embriagar_

_Se eu pegar no sono_

_Me deite no chão!_

_Me deite no chão!..._

Riu de si mesmo ao perceber o quanto àquela música condizia com o seu atual momento. Por sua covardia, o grande amor de sua vida estava prestes a cometer uma besteira e as palavras ditas pelo garçom o trouxeram de volta a realidade.

Ficou parado, decidindo o que fazer e com o fim da música surgiu um sorriso. E era exatamente o que iria fazer, não deixaria que Harry se condenasse a uma vida infeliz e sem amor. Amava-o com todas as forças e estava decidido a não perdê-lo. Esperava sinceramente que não fosse tarde demais. Levantou-se, pagou a conta e aparatou diretamente na estação de trem. A estação estava lotada como sempre, mas não foi difícil chegar até a plataforma onde o Expresso de Hogwarts aguardava para levar os convidados para a cerimônia. Discretamente misturou-se entre eles e logo encontrou uma cabine vazia.

Sentou-se junto à janela, a testa encostada no vidro frio, a paisagem noturna passando diante de si. Fechou os olhos deixando as lembranças virem à tona...

_A música de batidas sensuais se inicia, e com ela Harry enlaça a cintura do_ _outro que não o olha com repulsa, mas sim com desejo... Uma paixão a muito_ _adormecida que estava prestes a ser libertada, mas que podia ser vista_ _claramente nas íris platinadas. _

_Sem desviar o olhar se aproximavam cada vez, e os quadris movimentavam-se_ _sensualmente de acordo com o ritmo da música. As mãos ágeis do moreno, percorrem as costas do outro, causando-lhe arrepios, enquanto as de Draco_ _percorriam o mesmo caminho, parando habilmente nos glúteos. _

_Harry já não consegue se segurar, o amor, os desejos que a tempo estavam guardados para si, veem a tona. As íris esmeraldas, agora fitam o outro,_ _inflamadas de desejo e apenas o gesto de Draco de mordiscar o lábio inferior_ _foi capaz de fazer o moreno perder completamente a razão, tomando os lábios_ _do loiro com fervor. _

_Logo que sentiu o toque macio dos lábios de Harry sobre os seus, Draco_ _correspondeu ao beijo, às línguas entrelaçavam-se se completando. O moreno_ _sentia o coração quase sair pela boca de tanta felicidade e ansiedade. Suas_ _mãos tocam levemente a nuca do loiro, enquanto suas sexualidades se tocam_ _por sob as calças. _

_Param de se beijar por breves momentos, para buscarem ar. Harry sentia seu_ _sangue ferver, só de tocar em Draco e com o loiro a reação era a mesma. Em_ _um acordo mútuo e silencioso, resolveram sair dali e voltar para o hotel. _

_Ao chegarem ao quarto à sessão de beijos e amassos recomeçou, mas Harry_ _precisou de muita força interior para não ir, além disso, ele tinha consciência_ _do que queria e de seu amor por Draco, mas não queria forçar o outro. _

_Foram dormir bem tarde aquela noite e no dia seguinte, para espanto de Harry_ _Draco não tocou no assunto. O moreno sabia o quanto seria difícil para Draco_ _admitir seus sentimentos, mas ele esperaria, daria espaço para que o loiro_ _pudesse organizar os pensamentos. _

_Sempre que precisavam ir juntos a boate, era mais um show na pista de dança_ _seguido de uma sessão de amassos. Com o passar dos dias, não era preciso irem_ _ao clube, pois um mero olhar na direção do outro e já estavam grudados_ _novamente. _

_Não conversavam sobre o que eram. Namorados? Amantes? Isso nenhum deles sabia responder, mas Harry intimamente queria um compromisso sério com o_ _outro. Draco sentia seu sangue ferver nas veias toda vez que tocava no moreno,_ _mas não tinha coragem de admitir o que realmente sentia. _

_Rony e Hermione às vezes apareciam para ver se ainda não haviam se matado e_ _surpreenderam-se quando perceberam que eles estavam "bem demais". _

_Estando juntos, a missão pareceu bem menos complicada do que era e o tempo_ _passou muito mais rápido também. Em dois meses conseguiram provas de que o_ _desaparecimento dos jovens não era causado por bruxos das trevas, mas sim_ _pela máfia local entã encaminharam as descobertas à polícia local, que se_ _encarregaria de fazer o resto. _

_Já era noite no dia que antecedia a volta ao mundo bruxo. Harry após tomar um_ _longo e demorado banho, saiu com os cabelos molhados e uma toalha branca_ _enrolada na cintura. Sua cabeça estava cheia, pois realmente amava o loiro e_ _queria assumir um compromisso sério com ele, porém não sabia como iniciar_ _aquela conversa. _

_Caminhou até a pequena sala, onde Draco estava sentado lendo um jornal. Foi_ _até o bar, pegou uma taça e abriu uma garrafa de vinho que com um feitiço_ _rapidamente estava gelado. Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que não notou_ _os olhos famintos de Draco sobre si. _

_Draco estava sentando em uma confortável poltrona, lendo seu jornal quando_ _notou Harry apenas de toalha e seus olhos se arregalaram na mesma hora, ele_ _estava tomando vinho... Uma bebida realmente convidativa... O moreno mal_ _parecia notar seu olhar sobre si. _

_-O que ele pensa que está fazendo ficando nesse estado na minha frente. __Pensava. _

_O sonserino molhou os lábios, quando uma pequena gota de vinho escapou e foi_ _descendo do canto da boca, passando pelo pescoço a pele clara de Harry em_ _contraste com a cor escura da bebida. Draco não pensou duas vezes antes de_ _partir pra cima do outro. _

_Quando o moreno deu por si, Draco o prensava na parede e a língua do loiro_ _percorria o mesmo caminho da gota de vinho. Choques elétricos percorreram_ _todo o corpo de Harry, ao sentir o contato. Os lábios encontraram o caminho_ _da boca de Harry, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as costas do moreno. _

_As mãos de Harry enlaçaram o loiro pela cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto e_ _deslizando por dentro da calça para tocar as coxas, os lábios não se_ _desgrudavam e aos poucos iam se encaminhando para o quarto. _

_Já próximos da cama, os lábios se desgrudaram e as íris esmeralda buscavam_ _nas platinadas a certeza de que deveria seguir em frente. Harry foi abrindo uma_ _a uma as peças de roupa que o impediam de admirar o corpo nu de seu amado_ _foi caindo ao chão, enquanto a toalha que envolvia seu corpo jazia esquecida_ _em algum canto. Draco deitou-se e ficou admirando seu grande amor. _

_- Quero que seja especial para você. Disse Harry lhe sorrindo. _

_O moreno engatinhou como um felino sobre o loiro tomando-lhe novamente os_ _lábios e percorrendo delicadamente com a língua toda a extensão do pescoço_ _seguindo até os mamilos passando a língua por cima e mordiscando_ _delicadamente e com satisfação sentiu o corpo abaixo do seu se contorcer de_ _prazer ao descobrir a nova sensação. _

_Seguindo seu intento, foi descendo pelo tórax bem definido, até encontrar o_ _membro já tenso pelo desejo tomando-o por completo, fazendo Draco arquear o_ _corpo tamanho prazer, completamente perdido entre as sensações, desejando_ _que o outro lhe ame por inteiro. _

_-Harry... Me ame… Me faça seu. _

_Harry atendeu prontamente o pedido de seu amante, colocando se entre as_ _pernas do outro, ambos se olhando sem desviar o olhar, preparando o loiro que_ _geme de prazer até sentir que está pronto, toma-o com cuidado, ainda sem_ _desgrudar os olhos um do outro e logo o desconforto do inicio transforma-se no_ _mais delicioso prazer. _

_O ritmo vai aumentando aos poucos, os corpos unidos em uma dança sensual e_ _extremamente deliciosa. Os gemidos de Draco incentivando Harry a continuar. O prazer do loiro o toma por completo, quer se unir a Harry quer que sejam_ _apenas um e com esse desejo enlaça a cintura do moreno com suas pernas, _ _fazendo o outro aumentar o ritmo ainda mais. _

_Ambos são pura luxuria. O tesão entre eles é palpável e a excitação atinge seu_ _ápice, quando juntos atingem o clímax. Ainda ofegantes, sorriem um para o outro. _

_- Eu te amo Draco. Diz Harry. _

_Amaram-se durante grande parte da noite, indo dormir abraçados. Harry foi o_ _primeiro a adormecer, deixando para o outro dia a conversa que precisava ter_ _com o outro. _

_O dia amanheceu e quando acordou Draco se sentiu apavorado. Foi embora o_ _deixando sozinho lá. Imaginava Harry descobrindo-se sozinho no quarto. Procurando-o e não o encontrando. Não sabia como conseguira deixá-lo depois_ _de uma noite daquelas, sem nenhuma explicação. _

_Soube por Hermione que ele fora até o ministério, e que Kingsley recebeu o_ _relatório da missão com satisfação e deu a ambos o resto do dia de folga. _

_Saindo do ministério, Harry foi diretamente para sua casa, ele precisava lhe_ _dar algumas explicações. _

_Harry bateu na porta e curiosamente foi ele mesmo que atendeu. _

_- O que você quer aqui Potter? Perguntou. _

_- Precisamos conversar. _

_- Não tenho nada para conversar com você. _

_- Mas eu tenho, você me deve algumas explicações. _

_- Certo, entre sei que apenas assim vai me deixar em paz. Disse fazendo sinal_ _para que o outro entrasse. _

_O apartamento de Draco não era muito grande, porem era bastante confortável_ _e tinha personalidade. A sala onde estavam possuía alguns quadros um sofá e_ _para espanto de Harry uma televisão, fez uma nota mental para depois_ _perguntar ao loiro se ele sabia a utilidade de tal aparelho. _

_- Estou esperando Potter. _

_- Quero saber, porque veio sozinho. Porque não me esperou? _

_- Não somos um casal, Potter, cada um tem sua vida. Entenda que o que_ _aconteceu ontem não significou nada pra mim. Mentiu. _

_- Não minta pra mim Draco, sei que significou tanto para você quanto pra mim. Eu te amo e quero ficar junto de você. Eu quero um compromisso sério. _

_- Mas eu não quero nada. Não lhe prometi nada. Dizia tentando segurar-se_ _intimamente para não pular nos braços de Harry e dizer o quando o amava e_ _que também queria ficar com ele. _

_- Então quer dizer que durante todo esse tempo que passamos juntos era só_ _diversão pra você? _

_- Nada, além disso. Agora saia da minha casa e me deixe em paz. _

_- Vou sair da sua casa e da sua vida, não se preocupe. Respondeu aparatando_ _diretamente na sala de sua casa. _

_Draco desabou no sofá após a partida de Harry. A verdade era que amava tanto_ _o outro que tinha medo de machucá-lo. Ainda não estava pronto para assumir_ _publicamente que o amava, não possuía a mesma coragem de Harry. _

_Sabia que o moreno estava sofrendo, ouvi-lo dizer que o ama, fez seu coração_ _se alegrar, mas ao mesmo tempo ele se quebrou quando Harry disse que iria_ _sumir da sua vida. Não acreditava que ele fosse realmente capaz disso, mas o_ _moreno cumpriu sua promessa. _

_Harry pediu transferência de departamento, indo trabalhar com os inomináveis. Assim não se encontraria com Draco. Hermione lhe informava sobre cada passo_ _dado pelo moreno e a "amiga" não escondia sua preocupação com o herói do_ _mundo bruxo. _

_Soube por ela, que Harry saia praticamente todos os dias e se relacionava com_ _diversas pessoas até que encontrou alguém que dizia amá-lo e estava pensando_ _em se vincular. Draco sabia que tudo isso era uma tentativa do outro para_ _esquecê-lo, mas se surpreendeu, ao receber em sua casa um convite de_ _casamento, com o bilhete... E quando o leu... _

_- Não! Foi a única palavra que Draco conseguiu dizer, enquanto grossas_ _lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos. _

E foi assim que finalmente estava a caminho de sua felicidade

_**ooOoo**_

_**Jardins de Hogwarts, 15 de agosto, 19:00**_

Os jardins de Hogwarts estavam tomados por cadeiras brancas dispostas lado a lado. Muitos convidados estavam presentes para a cerimônia de vinculação de Harry. O moreno trajava um terno azul escuro, os cabelos rebeldes como sempre, mas notava-se que não estava feliz.

Edward, um rapaz loiro de olhos extremamente azuis, trajava um terno cinza escuro e tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Ansioso pelo inicio da cerimônia.

Harry tristemente viu as horas passarem e a cerimônia começar, trazendo consigo a triste certeza de que Draco realmente não se importava com ele. O ritual de vinculação teve seu início, mas Harry tinha o pensamento distante... Não estava prestando atenção em nada do que era dito, em sua mente repassando o filme do dia em que Draco dissera que não o amava.

O bruxo designado pelo ministério, antes de realizar o feitiço de vinculação, fez a mesma pergunta dos casamentos trouxas, tamanha a seriedade do que estava ocorrendo.

- Se existe alguém contra a união destas duas pessoas, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre.

No exato momento, Draco que estava sentado entre os convidados, levantou-se e pôs-se a caminhar a passos largos e firmes, olhar decidido e a voz grave, afirmando que deveriam parar a cerimônia. Harry não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo e inevitavelmente, um sorriso brincou em sua face.

-Eu sou absolutamente contra e tenho um motivo forte o bastante para terminar com tudo isso. Dizia calmamente, embora não estivesse tão calmo assim.

-O Sr. Gostaria de compartilhar conosco o motivo?

-Claro, foi por isso que vim. Esse casamento não pode acontecer, pois Harry ama apenas a mim. E eu não vou cometer o erro de deixá-lo fazer essa loucura. Disse enquanto exibia um sorriso extremamente irônico direcionado a Edward. Virou-se para Harry e disse:

- Eu te amo Harry, com cada parte do meu corpo e de minha alma. Sempre te amei e sei que me ama também. Disse estendendo a mão para seu grande amor.

Harry apenas olhou para Edward e sussurrou um pedido de desculpas. Agarrou a mão do loiro e o puxou para um longo e profundo beijo. Ao som de palmas, pois os que estavam presentes aplaudiram, Harry e Draco se entregavam ao momento, aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais. Desgrudaram os lábios em busca de ar. O sangue já começava a ferver nas veias de ambos e não era prudente ficarem ali. Draco sorriu. Sabia exatamente o que faria, voltou-se para os convidados.

-Agora, nos deem licença, pois precisamos urgentemente ficar a sós. Não se incomodem com nossa saída e aproveitem a festa. Disse, arrastando o noivo para bem longe dali.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic vencedora como melhor entrosamento entre casais. Essa foi a primeira fic que escrevi para um desafio e gostei muito de participar, quem sabe em breve teremos mais fics vindo por ai...

Agradeço a Sammy que me fez o grande favor de betar a Fic pra mim e a Lady Anúbis, que não me deixou desistir.


End file.
